yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 056
！！ | romaji = Sekyuriti Kanzen Hōimō!! | japanese translated = Security's Perfect Encirclement!! | japanese air date = May 17, 2015 | english air date = | japanese opening = UNLEASH | english opening = | japanese ending = ARC of Smile! | screenwriter = Kasuga Kasunori | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Masuda Toshihiko }} "Security's Perfect Encirclement!!" is the fifty-sixth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on May 17, 2015. Featured Duels Silvio vs. Security Duel is shown from an unknown turn, and Silvio gets defeated in a One Turn Kill (Silvio: 4000 → 0 LP). Selena vs. Security Selena's turn Selena Normal Summons . She Sets a card. Security's turn ''' An unknown amount of time is skipped. Security controls and . He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped and Security has 1600 LP remaining. '''Selena's turn Selena draws and subsequently activates "Polymerization", fusing "Moonlight Blue Cat" and "Moonlight Purple Butterfly" from her hand to Fusion Summon in Attack Position. She then activates "Moonlight Perfume", allowing her to Special Summon a "Moonlight" monster from her Graveyard. She Special Summons . Since "Blue Cat" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing her to double the ATK of a "Moonlight" monster she controls until the end of this turn. Selena targets "Cat Dancer" ("Cat Dancer": 2400 → 4800/2000). She then activates the effect of "Cat Dancer", letting her Tribute a "Moonlight" monster to allow it to attack each monster her opponent controls twice each this turn, but the attacked monsters cannot be destroyed by battle during the first attack on each of them. She Tributes "Blue Cat". "Cat Dancer" attacks and destroys "Type-0" (Security: 1600 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons . He activates "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three to his field. Turn 2: Security Security Normal Summons . He activates its effect, which lets him reduce its ATK to 0 ("Zeni": 1600 → 0/1200) and Special Summon a Level 3 or lower "Vigilante" monster from your hand. He Special Summons . He then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Garter" with the Level 4 "Zeni" to Synchro Summon in Attack Position. Security activates its effect, which lets send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict 400 damage. Security targets "Hip Hippo", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Guard Cover". This lets him switch the targeted monster with another monster on his field; this effect applies for the rest of the turn. Yuya switches the target to one of his "Hippo Tokens", which destroyed via the effect of "Type-0" (Yuya: 4000 → 3600 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" twice more, but the effect of "Guard Cover" changes the target again to a "Hippo Token" (Yuya: 3600 → 3200 → 2800 LP). Security activates the effect of "Type-0" for the fourth time and targets "Hip Hippo" again, but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card, "Mirror Barrier", preventing "Hip Hippo" from being destroyed by his opponent's card effects. Security finds and activates the Action Card, "Zero Penalty", reducing the ATK of 1 face-up monster his opponent controls to 0 ("Hip Hippo": 800 → 0/800). "Type-0" attacks and destroys "Hip Hippo" (Yuya: 2800 → 400 LP). Turn 3: Yuya Yuya activates and in his Pendulum Zones. Since he has a Pendulum monster in his other Pendulum Zone, he activates the Pendulum Effect of "Guiturtle", which allows him to draw a card. Yuya draws "Performance Band Hurricane". He activates the Pendulum Effect of "Monkeyboard", which allows him to add a Level 4 or lower "Performapal" monster from his Deck to his hand. Yuya adds "Performapal Cheermole". He then Pendulum Summons , and from his hand, all in Attack Position. Yuya activates "Performance Band Hurricane", which allows him to return cards his opponent controls to the hand, up to the number of "Performapal" monsters on the field. "Type-0" is returned to the Extra Deck. Security activates the other effect of "Type-0", as it left the field; he can Special Summon all the monsters that were used for its Synchro Summon from his Graveyard. and are Special Summoned in Defense Position. At this moment, Crow Hogan, enters the Duel and Synchro Summons as a cover-up and rescues Yuya, Selena, Reira, and Silvio with the help with his friends, so the Duel ends with no result. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.